Carved Hearts
by HuntingPeople
Summary: When the younger man's eyes landed on what was in the glass case, his eyes widened and he collapsed to the floor, a scream piercing the air. His head was filled with so many memories all at once, it was painful and confusing and he could do nothing to stop them. Reincarnation AU. Ereri. Please R&R!


**I was pressured into writing this fic by two friends of mine, I told them about the idea and they literally screamed at me to write it, so here it is! And it's God damned horrible and probably riddled with mistakes and it's probably confusing too, because I couldn't be asked to read through, so bleh**

**Don't hesitate to ask questions if you're confused on anything, aside from that, enjoy and tell me what you think maybe?**

~~~KMD~~~

He wasn't going to make it.

There was no way Eren could get all the way to that tree branch with the amount of gas he had left, but he tried anyway, reaching out as far as he could.

His gas stuttered and stopped, he let out a cry of surprise as he began to fall. Panicking, Eren tried to right himself and pierce the branch, or at least some part of the tree, with his grappling hooks, but it was useless.

Eren was stopped when someone grabbed him. He didn't have time to look before he was unceremoniously dropped dropped onto the branch he had been aiming for.

"You're still too reckless." A deep voice said from beside him.

Eren shook his head and sat up, he turned and saw Levi standing on the branch. "I'm sorry."

The taller man said quietly, "I shouldn't have gone after that titan when I knew I didn't have enough gas."

"No use apologising now." Levi sighed, tapping his gas canisters, "I'm out of gas too, we'll have to wait here until the others to find us."

"What if they don't find us?" Eren asked, looking down at the titans clawing at the base of the tree.

Levi was silent for a while, then wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulder as he spoke, "Don't sound so hopeless, they'll find us, Eren. Trust me."

"I do trust you, but... we went pretty far, what if they can't find us and they give up and decide to go back to wall?"

"Where's that optimistic Eren that I know and have grown to love, hm? Because I don't see him here." The older man growled.

Eren shrugged, "I'm just scared I guess, and this seems like such a hopeless situation... We're outside the walls and we don't have gas, there are titans down there, a lot of them, and we're alone..." He whimpered slightly, burying his face in Levi's chest. "Aren't you scared too?"

"I am." Levi admitted quietly, "But we're going to be fine, Hanji or Erwin or one of your friends will find us and we'll get back to the wall without any trouble, then we can celebrate a successful expedition until the early hours of the morning. We'll sleep the entire day away and then we can take a short break from all of our work," He lifted Eren's hand into his own and ran his thumb over the small ring on his hand, "and we'll finally get married, just like you wanted."

"Tell me more." Eren smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist.

So he did.

Levi told Eren about what there wedding would be like and when he had nothing more to say on that, he moved onto what Hanji would do when they got back, and what Erwin would do. He told Eren what Mikasa and Armin would do, and Jean, and Connie, and Sasha, and what everybody else that went on the expedition would do.

The pair sat alone in that tree for hours, it began to grow darker and colder around them and they found themselves huddled together against the tree trunk, Levi's cloak wrapped tightly around them both. Another few hours passed and they sat in silence, the titans still clawing at the trunk, some climbing, though they didn't make it further than twenty meters.

"I don't think they're coming..." Eren muttered, a warm tear running down his cheek. It turned cold quickly and he shivered, trying to get closer to Levi.

Levi shook his head slowly, "No... I don't think they are..."

"What do we do?"

"Either stay here and starve or get eaten by the titans." Levi shrugged, with a frown, "Or suicide, we still have blades after all."

Eren nodded, "I want to do one last thing before we-..." He cut himself off and stood, drawing a blade and digging the tip into the tree behind them. "I heard that lovers sometimes carve their names or their initials into a tree, I don't know why, but I wanted to try it."

Levi's eyes widened slightly and then a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, he reached into his boot and pulled out a pocket knife, "Here, I think it would be easier to use this." He handed the knife to Eren and the younger man took with a quiet 'thank you'.

It took a while, but Eren carved his name into the tree and he leaned back to admire his work. After a moment or two, he frowned and then quickly scratched a line through 'Jaeger' and replaced it with 'Ackerman'.

Levi chuckled and took the knife, carving his name and 'always' underneath Eren's name, and then Eren drew a heart around it. "I don't care if its sappy or anything." He grinned.

Levi laughed again and pulled Eren down into a hug, kissing him briefly, "I think its perfect." He stood and tugged Eren to the edge of the branch, "Would you rather jump or...?"

"I thinking jumping would be easier, I wouldn't want to have to kill you and then myself, or the other way around or just... I just don't want that..." Eren smiled sadly, "And as for my last words... I love you, Levi, and I hope that someday, if we ever get the chance, we can get married and maybe have a family too."

Levi returned the smile and took a hold of Eren's hand tightly, "I love you too, Eren Ackerman." He jumped, taking Eren with him, and it was over within minutes.

~~~KMD~~~

"So where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" Eren whined, giving his husband a puppy dog face that he knew the man wouldn't be able to resist.

"No, Eren, just wait and see." Levi said firmly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Meanie." Eren pouted, sticking his tongue out. "Tell me when we get there, I want to take a nap since you woke me up so early."

"Sweat dreams." Levi smiled, ruffling Eren's hair.

~~~KMD~~~

"Alright brat wake up, we're here." Levi called, shaking Eren's shoulder gently.

Eren awoke with a groan, "Oh really? Wow, that was so quick..."

Levi shook his head with a smile on his face and helped Eren out the car, locking it behind him. "Know where we are yet?"

Eren frowned and looked around him, then his eyes widened, "The forest of giant trees!" He grinned, "I've always wanted to go here."

"I know, I thought it would be a good birthday present for you."

"It's amazing, Levi! Thank you so much!" Eren pulled him into a hug and kissed his face all over, before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the entrance building.

The woman at the reception desk told them that it was free to enter, then explain that most of their money came from the gift shop or donations when Eren asked. He thanked her and ran through the doors on the other side of the building, the actual entrance to forest of giant trees.

Eren was like a kid in a candy store, the grin never leaving his face and he looked up at the tallest tress in the world, watching people walk around on platforms up in the canopy and around the tree trunks. A few people were dressed in uniform and Eren guessed that they might be tour guides or other workers.

"I don't get how they managed to turn a forest of big ass trees into a tourist attraction." Levi frowned as he followed Eren up some wooden steps that wound around a tree.

"It's because this place used to be filled with titans and the survey corps fought them here too! And these are the biggest trees in the world Levi, and nobody knows why they're so tall!" Eren explained, crossing a long rope bridge to get to another tree before they climbed further up. "Aw, too bad I didn't bring my camera."

"I did." Levi said, handing the taller man his camera.

Eren gasped and turned it on, messing with the setting's quickly and taking a picture of Levi. He laughed at the shorter man's stunned expression and leaned back to take a picture of the tree tops.

They were there for a few hours, Eren dead set on looking for and reading every single sign that explained the history of the forest, titans and survey corps. After that, Eren dragged Levi into the gift shop/museum, which had a few exhibits and some more signs go into more detail on the history, as well as a couple tour guides standing around with their groups and explaining some things.

The couple wandered around until one thing caught Eren's eye, there was a man in uniform with a small group of five people stood around him. Eren stepped closer and Levi followed closely behind him.

When the younger man's eyes landed on what was in the glass case, his eyes widened and he collapsed to the floor, a scream piercing the air.

His head was filled with so many memories all at once, it was painful and confusing and he could do nothing to stop them.

Eren remembered waking up next to Levi, putting his uniform on and his 3D Maneuver Gear, having a quick breakfast, preparing for the expedition. Then he was outside the walls, his horse racing towards a forest of trees as high as the sky, a few green flares were fired and they changed course a couple times, but eventually they made it into the forest. A titan came out of nowhere and killed off the rest of Levi's squad as well as some other soldiers, more titans came and Eren fought the best he could, then he chased after the first titan that had ran, despite the fact that he didn't have enough gas.

He ended up stuck in a tree with Levi, and they waited for hours for somebody to come find them, but they never did. They both carved their names into the tree, and then they jumped straight into the mouths of the waiting titans below.

"Eren! Eren, snap out of it! Fuck, come on! Eren!"

Eren whimpered and flung himself at Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, "I-I remember everything Levi! All about the titans, the survey corps... how we died...!"

"Calm down, Eren, it's OK." Levi muttered, then turned to the crowd that had gathered, "Alright, carry on, there's nothing to see here!" He growled at them, as he lifted Eren into his arms. He carried the younger man over to a bench and sat him down. "Now explain to me what just happened."

"I told you, I remember it all! That's us!" Eren pointed to glass containing part of a tree that had been cut out, some things had been carved into the bark.

'Eren Jaeger', except Jaeger had been crossed out and 'Ackerman' carved underneath, then 'Levi Ackerman always' carved underneath that with a heart surrounding it all.

Levi's jaw dropped slightly and he stood, hurrying over to the case and placing a hand on the glass, despite the small label in the corner saying 'do not 'touch'.

"I'm not crazy, please tell me you remember too." Eren pleaded, grabbing Levi's sleeve.

Levi nodded, "I had a dream like this once, well, nightmare really. Not long ago, I didn't tell you though... maybe I would have if I knew it was a memory and not just a dream." The longer Levi stared at the piece of the tree, the more he recalled and he smiled softly, "Do you remember your last words."

Eren nodded, "Yeah, and it looks like it happened." He smiled back, leaning down to pull Levi into a kiss. "This is such an odd situation to be in, I kinda just want to go home and sleep." Eren laughed.

"I wonder what the others will say... if we tell them, that is." Levi chuckled.

"Maybe we should wait a couple days until we come to terms with it, then tell them, but before all that, I really need that nap." Eren grinned, grabbing Levi's hand and pulling him out if the building and back to the car.

He stayed awake during the drive back, talking with Levi about their past lives, and when they arrived home, he collapsed in bed, dreaming dreams of a world where he lived behind walls and titans ruled the land.

~~~KMD~~~

**Copy/pasted from previous oneshot**

**Also, I feel this has become a necessary thing to start putting at the end of my oneshots, it may sound harsh, but please bare with me**

**To put it simply, please do not ask me to write more chapters/sequels for any oneshots I've written. It makes me happy that you enjoy them that much, but I simply don't have the time, and I could ramble on and on with more reasons, but I want to keep this short. I'll ignore all comments asking for more from now on, unless a sequel/more chapters have been written out and you've missed them, in which case I'll direct you to them.**

**Thanks for reading and understanding!**

**DeviantART is 'chaosangel1111'**  
**Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
**Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


End file.
